Dental hypersensitivity is a challenging problem since the oral environment is continuously cycled through periods of demineralization (i.e. loss of mineral through acid attack or physical attrition) and demineralization (i.e. seeding minerals such as fluoride, calcium and phosphate that combine with the existing tooth structure to grow new mineral that can strengthen the enamel and/or dentin). When too much mineral is lost and the demineralization processes cannot keep the pace of replacing the lost mineral, tooth sensitivities ultimately develop. This is further complicated due to natural aging of the tooth and tends to be more common when restorative or implant procedures have been performed. Such sensitivity is typically manifested in pain arising from sudden extreme temperatures (such as drinking ice cold or steamy hot beverages) or changes in pressure, including the act of chewing or biting on brittle surfaces or through probing with a dental explorer or pressurized air. The sensitivities develop due to the exposure of nerves positioned within the dentin component of the tooth structure. Over time, the penetration of acids into and/or the thinning of enamel increases the risk of demineralizing the thin mineral layers in dentin that surround and protect the sensitive nerve endings. These nerves are typically positioned in dentin tubules (about 1-3 μm in diameter and at least 5 μm in length). Without adequate acid-resistant support, these nerves become triggered during an extreme event, such as chewing food, eating ice cream or drinking a hot beverage. Based on various surveys and polls, at least 40% of the population exhibits some dental hypersensitivity. Thus, hypersensitivity remains a challenging problem and opportunity.
There are several treatments currently used to treat hypersensitivity. One treatment is the placement of resins or varnishes on the affected area. This is typically performed by the dental professional, which may require frequent dental visits. Other treatments may include treating with higher levels of fluoride, such as 5,000 ppm fluoride toothpaste available through the dentist, or using a multiple agent product, such as toothpastes containing combinations of calcium, silica, fluoride, phosphate, strontium, and the like. The most common over-the-counter approach typically involves toothpastes containing potassium nitrate: although a barrier is not formed, the nitrate responds to and neutralizes the exposed nerve ending. These approaches have all produces significant benefits, however, problems still occur. For instance, some have aversions to high fluoride products while others may not visit the dentist on a regular basis. Additionally, the resin and potassium nitrate approaches are temporary solutions, requiring continuous use in order to enjoy long-term relief from hypersensitivity. Separately, the mineral formations that develop in and on the dentin through use of a multiple agent combination product may, over time, not provide sufficient protection against acid challenges and/or physical attrition. Therefore, in this disclosure, we describe a novel combination of materials for improved relief from dental hypersensitivity that also avoids the weaknesses associated with these existing therapies.